


漂亮男孩/Beautiful Boy

by La_Perdition



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mycroft is hot, Sherlock is a Mess, Sibling Incest, Unilock, Vacation, holmescest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Perdition/pseuds/La_Perdition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock和Mycroft还有他们的父母一起去度寒假。Sherlock开始意识到他对自己哥哥的感情有几分不正常。要说服Mycroft并不是很难。</p>
            </blockquote>





	漂亮男孩/Beautiful Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yarnjunkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yarnjunkie/gifts).
  * A translation of [Beautiful Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318072) by [yarnjunkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yarnjunkie/pseuds/yarnjunkie). 



Sherlock和他的父母已经在小木屋待了两天了，他无聊极了，觉得自己会死在精神刺激的匮乏中。在这单调乏味的日子里唯一的慰藉就是Mycroft最终要来加入他们。Mycroft一直在大学里，从夏季开始Sherlock就没见过他了。他盼望着起码有一个人能和他来一场有点深度的谈话。

当他听到Mycroft到来时他正好逛到前院。Mycroft正坐在行李箱上微笑。

“你好，我亲爱的小弟弟。”

Sherlock开口争辩他不再是个小孩子了（他差不多18了，该死的！）但在看到自己哥哥脱下长大衣时他无一时语塞了。

Mycroft从来没有真的很胖过，不管Sherlock怎么说，但他之前确实有一点儿……圆润。现在那些脂肪都已消失不再。Mycroft修长又瘦削，黑色长裤贴身裁剪，完美地贴合着他的大腿。他穿着紧身的米黄色毛衣，显示出他胸部完美的肌肉。

Sherlock下身被唤醒了，微翘在小腹那儿，他因这个而心神不定，Mycroft挑了挑眉毛，意有所指地露出一个了然的微笑，Sherlock脸红不已，几乎就要咒骂出声。

接下来几天都非常怪异。Sherlock和Mycroft花好几个小时去滑雪，看电视，或是在图书室里看书谈话。

Sherlock一次又一次地因对自己哥哥的感情而不知所措，他也注意到了一些他确信很不正常的事。

Sherlock觉得Mycroft在阳光下的头发美丽极了。他微笑时眼角的细纹令人叹息，笑声也让人陶醉。Sherlock感到羞愧，他做了那种关于抚摸，亲吻的梦，最后还做了一个被自己哥哥猛操的梦。在梦醒之后，他的内裤已经濡湿了。

这一切中最奇怪的是Sherlock曾注意到Mycroft在盯着自己看。他能看到哥哥眼中的欲望，但是当Sherlock与他的视线撞上时，Mycroft就会露出羞愧的表情，接着年长的Holmes的注意力就转到别的地方去了。

Sherlock开始感到自己可能要炸了。

在滑了一早上的雪后，他们返回到小木屋，一切都在这时白热化了。他们的父母外出到附近的村镇购物去了，Sherlock明白如果他们要讨论一下彼此间到底发生了什么，那无疑就是现在了。

他敲了敲Mycroft房间的门，被告知可以进去。Mycroft正站在房间中央，一件一件地脱下滑雪装备。

“Mycroft，我们需要谈谈。”

“我们需要吗？”Mycroft问道，最终脱下最后一件装备，赤裸着胸膛站在Sherlock面前。

他胸前的皮肤呈奶油白色，Sherlock盯着胸膛上姜黄色的毛发，不可抑制地伸出手，手指抚了上去。

“洛克(Lock)【＊】，不。停下来。”  
【＊】译者注：洛克为夏洛克的昵称。

他的声音并不是特别有说服力，并且他也没有走开，这给了Sherlock继续下去的自信。他把手掌放在自己哥哥的胸前，感受着温热的皮肤和Mycroft心跳的声音。

“不，”他回答道，“我不想停下来。别让我停下来，Myc。好嘛？”

Sherlock朝前踏了一步，贴在年长的男人身前。Mycroft的双臂不自觉地拥住Sherlock。

“你不想要我吗，Mycroft？我看到你盯着我看了。我也注意到了你不厌其烦地抚摸我。告诉我你想要我。”

“我他妈当然会这样做的，”Mycroft呻吟着说，“你有见过你自己的样子吗？该死的你真漂亮，就像一个安琪儿一样。”

Sherlock双手搂住Mycroft的脖颈，两人的额头贴在一起。

“亲亲我。”他低声耳语。

Mycroft无法拒绝，他怀疑没有人能拒绝。他倾身朝前，用自己的嘴俘获了幼弟的双唇。

Sherlock不知道他们站在那里亲吻喘息了多久，他们在彼此的唇中呻吟着，在Mycroft推着他向床铺走去时，他感受到了那根。Sherlock向后倒在床垫上，扯着Mycroft压在自己身上  
。Mycroft脱掉Sherlock的衬衫，在接触到对方的皮肤时，他们都战栗不已。

“Sherlock，”Mycroft喃喃低语，他正亲吻着较年幼之人的下巴，“Sherlock，你确定你想要这么做？一旦我们做了，就不能当做未发生过。一旦你成为我的，我就会无休止地需要你。”

在听到那占有欲极强的宣言时，Sherlock的勃起跳动了一下。

“我确定，Myc，”他回答道，“我很确定，我想要这样。想要你。拜托别停下来。”

Mycroft低吼着脱光他们两人的裤子和内裤。

在两人都赤身裸体后，Mycroft靠在床上，从床头柜里拿过一瓶润滑剂和一个保险套。

“这些东西都是现成的，”Sherlock指出，“你很期待这样做。”

“我一直盼望着这一切，早就准备万全。”

Myc没再浪费更多时间，他润滑过手指，把其中一根塞在Sherlock的肛门里，慢慢地增加，一次一根，直到Sherlock完全准备好。接着他跪在Sherlock双腿间，把安全套套在渴望到发痛、不停流出前液的阴茎上。

“准备好了吗，我的漂亮男孩？”

Sherlock点点头。

“准备好了。我已经准备好了。拜托了，求求你，快点吧。”

“Shhh，love，”Mycroft轻抚Sherlock的大腿，用自己的老二不停地在Sherlock的穴口磨蹭“我已经得到你了。”

他缓慢地朝前挺身，Sherlock的呻吟在耳旁回响。当Mycroft全根没入时，他停下来给Sherlock时间以适应。

“你真漂亮，Sherlock，如此的完美。这就是我想象中你的模样。”

Sherlock哭叫着，双腿环在Mycroft腰间，催促他抽动起来。Mycroft刚开始动作轻缓，但渐渐地，他增加到更快的节奏。Sherlock呜咽抽泣的呻吟声大大地煽动了他。在自己的一生中他从未如此硬过，他干到最深处，然后开始抚摸Sherlock的老二。

“Oh，fuck，”Sherlock呻吟着说，“Myc，别停。Oh，天哪。我就要……就要……”

“继续，洛克。随我一起。射出来吧。真是个好孩子。”

Sherlock尖叫着释放出来，涌出的热液洒得他腹部到处都是。这一幕太过激烈，裹住他阴茎的肌肉紧紧收缩，Mycroft随着自己的弟弟也来到高潮边缘，然后在他体内激射而出。

“现在你是我的了，”Mycroft在Sherlock的颈项旁含糊地说，“全部都是我的。永远如此。我是不会让你离开的。”

Sherlock微笑起来，“听起来很棒。”

**Author's Note:**

> 麦福也是萌点多多啊*^_^*可惜写这个CP的不多╮(╯▽╰)╭


End file.
